powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes
is Yogostein's subordinate and Gaiark's top tactical genius, and a more serious threat than the Pollution Ministers. Whenever inspired with a plan, the 3 lights on his head flash as he says with the sextant, and protractor on his chest body indicating the plan's greatness. Hiramechimedes is feared by the Engines, making them frightened husks of their former selves in his numerous victories which they eventually overcame. Character History During the early stages of the Gaiark takeover of Machine World, Hiramechimedes was tasked with inventing weapons. His greatest accomplishment was creating the Barbaric Dohma SP. He felt disrespected because Yogostein did not acknowledge his brilliance. In retaliation he considered assassinating the Land Pollution Minister and taking that spot within the ranks, but things took a turn for the better when Yogostein reached out to Hiramechimedes and offered him the rank of Vice-Minister of Land Pollution. After this, he swore loyalty to Yogostein, vowing to do everything within his power to aid him in his goal of domination. Some time before Speedor BV and Buson chased the Pollution Ministers to the Human World (as shown in the opening scene in the first episode), the Wing Engines chased Hiramechimedes into a worm hole that sent him into an unknown dimension and them to the Human World (where they would eventually meet Hiroto and Miu). This incident would lead the Pollution Ministers to assume that he mysteriously disappeared. He would later resurface months later on the Human World to serve under Yogostein again, only to be once more pursed by the Wing Engines and the Go-On Wings. Eventually, Hiramechimedes, along with Yogostein and Bōseki Banki, stages his apparent banishment from Hellgaille palace as part of a plan to deceive the Go-Ongers and kill Go-On Gold. However the plan goes wrong yet again with the arrival of Engine-Oh G9 and Hiramechimedes refuses to return to Yogostein out of shame, spending long days of calculation for a means to kill the Go-Ongers. After a vain attempt to destroy the Go-On teams, Hiramechimedes finally finds the answer he had been looking for: to beat the Go-Ongers at their own game with raw power rather than with intellect. To that end he sneaks back into Hellgaille Palace and, inspite of Yogostein's pleas, infuses himself with a hundred times the Bikkurium amount that a Savage Machine Beast needs for "Industrial Revolution". In consequence, the stress of this destroyed Hiramechimedes' mind as he upgrades into a more powerful and insane babbling form called . Though he almost defeats Engine-Oh G9 after executing "Big Industrial Revolution", Detaramedes's downfall comes from Sōsuke's reckless refusal to give up. In the end, Go-On Red scraps Detaramedes, with only the Hacalibur remaining for Yogostein to collect. Creations *Oil Banki (16) (First Banki) *Happa Banki (17) *Nokogiri Banki (19)/Chainsaw Banki (20) *Fusen Banki (21) *Boseki Banki (22) (Final Banki) Post-mortem Urameshimedes However, while the Go-Ongers visit a shrine in the woods, they encounter Hiramechimedes' ghost, referring to himself as and has teamed up with a demon called from Samurai World. Even after scaring the Go-Ongers, Hiramechimedes is finally put to rest by another G9 Grand Prix. Family Hiramechimedes was briefly survived by his effeminate older brother, Kokorootomedes, before he was scrapped by Go-On Red. Powers and Abilities Hiramechimedes Arsenal * **'Calculus-theme Attacks:' *** : Sends out a beam of numbers from his sword that ties up an enemy,preventing them from moving. ***'Triangle-themed Attacks:' **** **** **** **** Detaramedes * * * * Arsenal * ** ** . Urameshimedes *''to be added'' Profile *Height: 212→222 cm (57.7 m: giant) *Weight: 238→250 kg (650 t: giant) Kokorootomedes is Hiramechimedes's older brother who is a transgender and appeared in Special DVD. He wields the sword . When he upgrades into a powerful form, he turns to character like Yakuza. He is scrapped by Go-On Red. His attacks are , , and . Kokorootomedes.png|Kokorootomedes Kokorootomedes (upgrade).png|Kokorootomedes (Upgrade) Behind the Scenes Hiramechimedes.png|concept art]] Detaramedes.png|concept art]] Portrayal *Hiramechimedes is voiced by Kazuya Nakai who goes on to voice as Garu in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Etymology *His names are from the Japanese words for "flash" and , , , and while Kokorootomedes's name is from on the Japanese word for , , and "Archimedes". Notes *At the base, he occasionally mixes drinks for the Pollution Ministers at the bar. *He occasionally wears glasses. *He has a split-second cameo during the ending credits of Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger, bobbing up and down in the Sanzu River while the Pollution Ministers sail by. *Hiramechimedes' suit was eventually modified to create 001 for Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix. Appearances * Engine Sentai Go-Onger **''GP 15: Engine Stall'' **''GP 17: Wings of Justice'' **''GP 18: Commoner Hero'' **''GP 19: Gunpei's True Intentions'' **''GP 20: Siblings Battle!?'' **''GP 21: Childish Guys'' **''GP 22: Last Wish'' **''GP 23: Wreckless Flash'' **''GP 24: First Smile'' See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Banki Clan Gaiark Category:Sentai Generals Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Sentai Arc Bosses